


Sleepover

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Sleepover

Hunter turned on the flashlight and crawled into the makeshift fort comprising of blankets and kitchen chairs. He leaned against the back of one of them and held the flashlight up to his face. He looked around the "fort" at all of his friends, who were sleeping over as part of his tenth birthday celebration. "What do you guys want to do now?"

His best friend shrugged. "I dunno. Tell ghost stories?"

Yet another friend rolled his eyes. "Ugh ghost stories are so boring. Let's do something else."

Hunter put the flashlight onto the floor. "What if I told you there was a real live ghost in my house?"

"Uh huh, yeah, okay Hunter."

"No seriously, I mean it!" Hunter protested, "When you walk out into the kitchen late at night, sometimes you can see her on one of the dining room chairs. Her hands and feet are tied to the chair, and there's a towel in her mouth. It's really, really freaky. She only shows up for a minute or two, then she's gone. I swear, I will show you guys when my moms go to bed."

His friends looked at him. "Dude, you better live up to this promise."

"I will, I will," he looked at the clock. "It's gotta be at least midnight. Will you guys stay up?"

"Anything to prove you wrong, Hunter. Anything to prove you wrong."

They played board games by flashlight, and traded Pokemon to keep themselves up, but right as the clock struck midnight they snuck out of Hunter's room and headed downstairs to the dining room to catch the ghost.

"You better not be lying, Hunter!" one of the boys said, "Cause if you are, I will tell the whole school you're a liar, liar pants on fire."

"I'm not lying!" he pouted, "We'll see her."

They heard footsteps, jumping at them. They slowly turned their heads, thinking it might be the ghost. But when they realized it couldn't be the ghost, she'd be tied to the chair, they realized it was Channing.

"Channing, what are you doing up?" Hunter asked.

"Wanted to see what you were doing."

"We're doing big kid stuff you wouldn't..." Hunter started, but stopped as his eyes moved past the dining room table, "Guys, look!"

Everyone, including Channing, turned and looked in the direction Hunter was looking and that's when they swore they saw her. She was there, vaguely, but you could see 

her: the ropes around her wrists and ankles, binding her to the chair, the towel stuffed into her mouth to keep her quiet, her struggling to break free. They even thought they might be able to hear her try to scream.

The boys ran back to Hunter's room so fast they probably left skid marks on the hardwood.

That Monday at school, instead of being a "liar, liar pants on fire," Hunter was the most popular kid in school.


End file.
